Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {2} & {1} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {0} & {4} \\ {0} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{-2} & {3}-{-2} \\ {2}-{0} & {1}-{4} \\ {4}-{0} & {4}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {5} \\ {2} & {-3} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$